Dealing with Idiots Who Get Girls Pregnant
by conventgirlvampire
Summary: Quinn visits New York to see Santana again only to pull out the HBIC once more. Pre-FaPezBerry.


**Title:** Dealing with Idiots Who Get Girls Pregnant

**Characters/Pairings:** Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Brody Weston; implied: Quinntana, Faberry, Pezberry, Fapezberry, Westchel

**Word Count:** 811

**Spoilers:** Up to 4x14 "I Do"

**Summary:** Quinn visits New York to see Santana again only to pull out the HBIC once more. Pre-FaPezBerry.

**A/N: **This is for Faberrpez on tumblr. Probably not what you wanted but the muse insisted. Enjoy what my wife calls serious, then cracky, then serious again

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Never did.

* * *

**Dealing with Idiots Who Get Girls Pregnant**

_"Well, you could walk out first or we could make it a two time thing?"_

Standing in front of the door that was the last barrier between her and the two girls she wanted so much, Quinn had to admit that maybe it was never going to be just the one time. That night was never going to be enough for her, not when she had been fighting those feelings for so long.

As she raised her hand to knock, she heard shouting coming from inside.

"Hijo de perra, are you fucking insane?! You came inside of her even though you know the risks! I should cut off your dick right now and feed it back to you for that!"

At this, Quinn broke out of her trance and knocked hard, hoping to distract Santana long enough that she would forget about doing whatever she was planning on doing. It would not do to have to bail her out of jail before she could get another orgasm. Or six.

Fortunately – or unfortunately, as the case may be – she was saved from further musings on Santana's sexual prowess by the opening of the door. However, her fellow HBIC was not the one on the other side but, rather, the other star of many a late evening fantasy.

She took a moment to examine the other girl, expecting to find the same Rachel she had parted with at the end of her last visit but not seeing her anywhere. Instead, this was a grey, wilted version of the girl, lacking in her usual shine and exuding an aura of such melancholy that it broke Quinn's heart.

"Oh sweetheart," she murmured, reaching out and pulling Rachel to her as she stepped inside. "Whatever it is, I swear we'll find a way to fix it."

"Promise?"

Rachel's voice was so small in that instant, so small and yet so distinct, that even Santana caught it and came up to them, sweeping both girls into a tight hold. Quinn just nodded and stroked her hair while Santana whispered soft reassurances.

For a moment Quinn was jealous of this – where was the other girl when _she_ had needed her – but it passed. She had never really given anyone a chance and this was not about her anyway. This was about Rachel.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?"

* * *

Santana smiled as she looked at her captain. There was a fire burning in her eyes that she remembered from their Cheerio days, a fire she had not seen in a while – except for that one time they did not talk about with the whole baby-napping thing – and it was good to see her old captain back. This douche had just made the worst mistake of the day.

Quinn disentangled herself from their little group and approached him. She could not see her face but, judging from the way Brody's expression shifted to pure terror, she could sure as hell tell that it was scary!Quinn that he was looking at now.

"I am your worst nightmare, boy." She grabbed his shirt and kneed him. "At McKinley they called me the Ice Queen for a reason. You hurt Rachel and now I'm about to hurt you. S? Take Rachel inside and don't let her come out until I give the signal."

Santana nodded and half dragged, half carried Rachel into the girl's bedroom. She was kind of sad that she would not get to witness what Quinn was about to do but Rachel was still crying against her and she could never stand against crying girls for long.

* * *

Pocketing the lighter, she grabbed her duffel from where it had fallen, forgotten in all the chaos, and headed towards Rachel's bedroom. She found the girl in question curled up against Santana, body shaking as she continued to cry.

"What's wrong? I just set fire to Brody's hair so I'd like to know why, at least?"

"The dickhead got Rachel pregnant," Santana answered, hands moving up and down against Rachel's back. "This was, apparently, after she found out that he's basically a prostitute."

"Fuck! Should have done more than light up his hair then," Quinn muttered, coming to sit next to Rachel on the bed. "Come here, Rach."

Rachel complied easily and Quinn pulled her closer as soon as she was in reach. She breathed in the girl's vanilla scent as she rocked her back and forth, singing softly to try and calm her.

"What do you want to do Rach? I swear I'll help you however I can."

"I-I can't keep it," she stuttered. "I-I c-can't but I-I can't k-kill i-it either."

"And NYADA?"

"I don't know."

Quinn nodded, suspecting as much. Glancing at Santana, both girls came to the same conclusion. They had a lot of work to do but first they needed to calm their little diva down.


End file.
